On avait dis pas de Maïs !
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Tout avait commencé quand Theo se retrouva à vivre chez Christopher Argent, personne n'imaginait évidemment que les choses tourneraient ainsi... spoile saison 6A, OS pour le défi pairing fanfiction spécial fête des pères.


**Cet OS a été écris pour le défi "fête des pères" sur "Défis Pairing Fanfictions", nécessitant qu'il n'y ait pas de "mais".**

 **Il comprend des scènes pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeune, dont une scène de sexe avec un mineur. Nous ne sommes en aucun cas responsable si vous lisez plus loin que cet avertissement. Il y a aussi possibilité d'être spoiler sur le saison 6A.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

On avait dis pas de Maïs !

Tout avait commencé une fois que la menace des Ghost Riders était loin, et que Theo était de retour parmi les autres. Bien sûr, ils auraient souhaités le renvoyer dans son trou, le problème étant que Liam dans sa grande bonté avait détruit l'épée de Kira. Le deuxième problème étant que Theo n'avait plus de parents et qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour le surveiller. C'est là que Scott – ou qui que ce soit d'autre – eut la brillante idée que Chris accueille chez lui la chimère dont personne ne voulait. C'était bien sa veine, franchement... Après Allison qui était morte, il avait dû se démerder avec Isaac qu'il avait finalement laissé en France, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec Theo Raeken, un parfait diable à côté d'eux. Il lui faisait penser à un Peter en plus jeune.

\- Si vous croyez que je vais sagement vous écouter... vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil.

\- Si tu crois pouvoir faire ce que tu veux sans te retrouver avec la tête tranchée, c'est toi qui te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.

Theo fixait Christopher l'œil mauvais à présent. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer la peur qu'il ressentait à sa menace, parce qu'il savait que Chris était tout à fais sérieux. Il l'avait vu faire plusieurs fois, tuant sans aucun état d'âme ceux qui le méritaient. Bien sûr, ce n'était jamais pire que lui. Lui qui tuerait juste pour le plaisir, ou pour du pouvoir... Il finit par lâcher un soupir et partit s'enfermer dans sa nouvelle chambre sans un mot de plus. Il ne faisait pas le poids contre l'Argent, il en avait conscience. Il ne faisait plus le poids contre personne depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs de base, ce qui l'agaçait. Il n'aimait pas se sentir faible. Surtout qu'à présent, il cauchemardait à cause de sa grande sœur, ça n'arrangeait pas son cas.

Les jours passèrent et Theo fit profil bas comme s'il tentait de se faire oublier, par Chris et le reste de la meute. Pourtant le chasseur restait assez dur avec lui, il lui donnait des corvées à faire, l'obligeait à manger à table en même temps que lui et vérifiait ses résultats scolaire. Theo savait qu'il lui suffisait d'un pet de travers pour que Chris soit encore plus dur avec lui. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas ce qui allait l'arrêter...

Ce jour-là, quand Chris arriva dans la cuisine, il fut surpris de trouver Theo, ainsi qu'un gâteau sortant du four sur la table. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses du gamin, hormis qu'il lui prépare un gâteau.

\- C'est pour vous. Annonça la voix de Theo fièrement. Vous voulez goûter ?

Bien sûr, Chris le fixa d'un regard perplexe, plein de suspicion. Il savait que plus d'un s'était risqué à lui faire confiance... Que risquait-il après tout ? Il en prit une part qu'il renifla, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas produit toxique dedans, puis croqua finalement. Le goût était plutôt bon, cependant plus il mâchait, plus il sentait cet arrière goût de...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ?

\- Du Maïs.

Christopher se dépêcha de recracher le tout dans la poubelle avant de se rincer la bouche. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment diable cette foutue fouinasse savait-elle pour son allergie au Maïs ? Il le fixa d'un regard noir, alors que l'autre était tout fier, les bras croisés, comme s'il avait réussi là où tous les autres avaient échoués.

\- Comment as-tu su ?

\- Je ne dévoile jamais mes sources...

\- File dans ta chambre avant que je n'ai l'envie de te faire exploser la tête...

La fouinasse continua de sourire fièrement alors qu'il prenait une part du gâteau au Maïs, ce serait bête de gâcher, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien, monsieur le chasseur...

Ces mots étaient emprunts de mépris, visiblement Theo voulait montrer que c'était lui le plus fort dans l'histoire et qu'il ne se laisserait pas dominer par un vulgaire humain...

Il fallait que Christopher trouve une solution et vite, ce serait bien. Il aimerait éviter de le tuer.

O O O

Ce qui était le plus chiant avec Theo c'est que même s'il était un adolescent, il était loin d'être un adolescent comme les autres. Chris pourrait bien le privé de sortie, de télé, d'ordinateur... Theo était habitué à rien n'avoir maintenant, donc le priver de quelque chose ne servirait absolument à rien. Pourtant le chasseur continuait d'y réfléchir, la douleur n'avait pas l'air de lui faire grand chose à part le disjoncter un peu plus, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir un deuxième Peter. Il avait peur de la mort, certes, pas assez pour qu'il ne fasse plus de coup de fouinasse. La seule chose qui semblait l'inquiéter était sa sœur chez qui il avait passé un petit séjour, seulement Liam avait détruit la seule chose qui pouvait l'y ramener.

Il s'était endormi dans ses pensées, ayant classé ses idées une par une dans la casse « inutile ». Mis à part avec le coup du gâteau, Theo n'avait pas montrer signe de rébellion, voilà pourquoi il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il pénètre dans sa chambre en pleine nuit. Néanmoins, le chasseur ayant l'habitude d'être sur ses gardes, il n'eut pas de mal à mettre un couteau sous la gorge de la chimère une fois arrivé assez près de lui.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire ?

\- Rien voyons... , fit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin avant de le désarmer en un seul coup, Chris pointa alors un pistolet sur sa tête.

\- Tu pensais venir ici, et quoi ? Me tuer ? Qu'est-ce que te ferait la meute si tu faisais une telle chose ?

\- Hm, Christopher, je dois avouer que ce n'était pas vraiment dans mon plan de vous tuer... C'est même tout le contraire. Chris fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Comme ça...

Sans plus attendre, Theo l'attrapa par le col pour l'attirer à lui, qu'il puisse l'embrasser langoureusement. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Theo embrassait bien, à n'en pas douter, de plus il avait l'élément de surprise avec lui... Cependant, Christopher était paré à faire face à tout type de situation, et il avait l'expérience avec lui. Il lui rendit son baiser et en profita pour mordre sa lèvre, le faisant saigner. Theo ne put retenir un petit ricanement, adorant visiblement la combativité du chasseur.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu jeune pour essayer de sauter un vieux comme moi ?

\- Oh allons, Christopher, vous n'êtes pas si vieux... et très bien conservé. Ajouta-t-il avec un regard appréciateur.

\- Je pourrais aller en taule pour pédophilie...

\- Pour avoir baisé une chimère qui a tué ses parents ? Chris haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu les as donc tué...

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, il fallait que je teste mes nouveaux pouvoirs...

\- Et ça ne te fait rien ?

\- Avec les médecins de l'horreur, on apprend à ne plus rien ressentir, à part le plaisir d'avoir du pouvoir.

\- Ah, donc tu ressens bien quelque chose, tu n'es pas encore complètement psychopathe.

\- Ça change quelque chose ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas encore totalement foutu. Theo roula des yeux.

\- En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Mon âme n'est pas totalement damné !

\- Je croyais que tu étais athée ? La chimère esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- Bien vu. Sinon, je regretterais presque de faire ça !

L'adolescent désarma de nouveau le chasseur avant de lui grimper dessus et se remettre à l'embrasser. Chris l'attrapa alors par les cheveux pour l'obliger à lâcher ses lèvres. Il le regarda un peu perplexe.

\- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?

\- Qui a dit que c'était un jeu ?

\- Avec toi, ça ne peut que l'être... Ne pense pas me faire tomber dans ton piège comme les autres.

Ce fut au tour de Chris de le plaquer contre le lit, l'embrassant langoureusement, sa langue venant jouer avec la sienne, au point de le faire gémir, ce qui fit esquisser un petit sourire au chasseur. Theo avait peut-être la force, seulement Chris avait l'expérience et savait franchement y faire. Il comptait bien le montrer à ce jeune homme, qu'il n'essaie plus jamais de l'allumer par la suite.

\- Ne viens pas te plaindre...

\- J'attends de voir. Ricana la chimère.

Histoire de le provoquer un peu plus, Theo retira son haut, et Chris ne tarda pas à faire de même, n'ayant visiblement pas froid aux yeux. Après tout, si Theo voulait à ce point coucher avec le chasseur, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser plus longtemps. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il comprendra sa douleur. Chris continua de la déshabiller, ses mains venant caresser sa peau finement musclé et si douce. Est-ce qu'il devrait se mettre une claque mentale parce qu'il commençait à apprécier cela ? Quel aurait été l'intérêt de tout ceci si c'est pour ne ressentir aucun plaisir...

Il comprit que ses caresses lui faisaient de l'effet quand il vit la virilité de Theo à travers son boxer. Celui-ci commençait à être excité, s'il ne l'était pas déjà avant puisque c'était lui qui avait prévu de sauter sur Chris au départ. Peu importe, il continua son exploration et sortit le membre durcit pour commencer à le branler, Theo ne put retenir un soupir de contentement.

\- Ôte-moi d'un doute... Tu as déjà fais ça ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Vous allez arrêter si je vous dis que non ?

\- Possiblement...

\- Alors j'ai déjà fais ça des centaines de fois...

Chris roula des yeux, il n'arrêta pourtant pas, puisque le jeune homme le voulait tellement, il n'avait aucune réelle raison de refuser, surtout qu'il lui faisait de l'effet à présent. Il se raidit quelques peu en sentant la main de la chimère à présent placé sur son entrejambe, toujours ce regard provocateur sur le visage.

\- Laissez-moi vous sucer...

L'humain eut un petit moment d'hésitation, il faut bien le reconnaître, pourtant il se reprit bien vite et retourna la chimère qui se retrouva ventre contre le lit.

\- Non, Theo... c'est moi qui ai les commandes, pas toi.

Theo gronda doucement, visiblement mécontent de la tournure des choses, puis arrêta en sentant les doigts de Chris venir jouer sur son anneau de chair. Il fut assez surpris de le voir sortir du lubrifiant de la table de nuit. Vraiment ? Alors Christopher Argent avait ça en stock ? Comme quoi, il était plus surprenant qu'il ne le pensait. Il frémit en sentant le gel couler entre ses fesses, et émit un petit gémissement quand les doigts commencèrent à le pénétrer.

\- Att... attendez...

\- Attendre quoi, Theo ? C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ?

\- Je... C'est étrange...

\- ça s'appelle le plaisir, Theo...

Lui souffla Chris à l'oreille, le faisant frisonner de tout son corps. C'est vrai, Theo ne connaissait pas ce sentiment, depuis que les médecins de l'horreur l'avaient enlevés, sa vie n'avait été qu'une suite interminable d'événements digne de l'enfer. Il avait survécu, il ignorait comment, tout comme il ignorait encore bien des choses de ce monde auquel il n'avait pas eu droit.

\- Chris... topher...

Soupira-t-il, la voix emplit de plaisir et de désir qu'il ne réussissait même pas à contrôler. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il avait acquis du pouvoir... C'était mille fois meilleur. Est-ce que les gens ressentait tous autant de plaisir à faire ce genre de choses ? Il comprenait à présent le pouvoir de la luxure sur les gens. Qui pourrait dire non à ça ?

Il grogna de mécontentement en sentant les doigts le quitter, et se remit à gémir un peu plus fort lorsque quelque chose de plus gros le pénétra. C'était très étrange, il avait à la fois envie de lui dire d'y aller doucement et qu'il voulait le sentir plus profondément. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider, si bien qu'une parole incompréhensible sortie de sa bouche, haché par les soupirs qu'il essayait vainement de réprimer. Il perdait pied et le pire c'est qu'il en était plutôt satisfait.

Theo ne sut se contenir plus longtemps, n'ayant pas l'habitude, il jouit dans un petit cri rauque, sans préavis. Chris esquissa un sourire et préféra se retirer et se finir à la main, essuyant ensuite la semence avec les mouchoirs qu'il avait à portée de main, laissant la chimère reprendre son souffle.

\- Christopher ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce qu'on pourra recommencer ? Le chasseur eut un petit silence avant de finalement répondre.

\- Seulement si tu n'essaie plus de me faire manger du Maïs.

* * *

 **\- On atteint des sommets...**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Du Chris/Theo ? Vraiment ?**

 **\- Bah ouais, il est cool comme couple !**

 **\- C'est quoi la prochaine étape ?**

 **\- ... Un Chris/Raphaël ?**

 **\- *facepalm* Aunyme, tu sais ce que t'es ?**

 **\- Un cas désespéré ? Oui merci ! *part en ricanant***

 **\- ... Des fois je me demande si c'est pas lui, Theo.**


End file.
